bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battle:001/@comment-30054866-20171226041711
Believe it or not, Seria's actually really, really squishy - which actually poses a problem because it becomes hard to control damage. If you're having trouble with controlling damage, here's a hopefully useful walkthrough! (^w^)/ Buffs absolutely needed: a) Classic mitigation (Elemental Mitigation can also be added if you want) b) BC management (ideally BC when attacked) c) HC management (HoT absolutely needed) d) Miscellaneous buffs (ailment negation absolutely needed, but stat reduction immunities also help) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1st Phase: UBB rule in play once 70% is passed. Turn 1: Fujin mitigator, guard everyone else. If you're feeling lucky you can try guarding all - even so though I still highly suggest to just use mitigation. 100% - 75%: Get buffs up. Any buffs work - idealy, get buffs such as tristat boosts, Spark Damage boosts, Crit hit rate + damage boosts, EWD, etc. 75% - 71%: Activate all BBs/SBBs. Idealy, get her down below 40%. Turn after 70% threshold passed: Seria idles; guard all. She inflicts an attack debuff (2 turns)+ DoT (3 turns) which are the main problems. She'll do this again after activating UBBs. Turn after 50% threshold passed: Shura summoned. Shura doesn't pose much of a problem as long as you can do damage management. When Shura reaches his 40% HP threshold, Shura idles; tbh it's not too much of a problem as long as you have good damage management, but if you're worried just guard all. It grants a squadwide damage boost, which sucks. Note: As much as possible, get Shura out of play before you reach the next stages. Not only is he a decent Sparker, but he's a dangerous nuker the longer he lasts. Also, be wary that he doesn't get his health back over 40%, otherwise he'll do his UBB again. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2nd Phase: UBB penalty always active. What makes Seria so hard to deal with in this phase is because she always grants a DoT and an Attack debuff, and can also buffwipe past 45% and everytime a UBB is used. Turn 1: Summons Rayla. Rayla is probably the singlemost annoying enemy in this phase - she grants ailment immunity and stat debuff immunity, and has two UBB thresholds (80% and 40%) which can drain BB gauges. Keep note that she doesn't get any mitigation when she idles, so it's worth trying to nuke her from 80% to 40% so that the BB gauge drain activates only once. When 50% threshold passed: Rize summoned. Not too troublesome, but she can boost damage output and can add an HoT buff on UBB. She only has one UBB threshold (40%) and, like Rayla, doesn't get damage mitigation on idle. Note: Rize isn't much of a problem, but Rayla is. Get Rayla out as soon as possible. Also, it really isn't worth doing UBBs in this phase unless you can have the OD gauge filled once you get into the 3rd phase. If you want to use a UBB, make it to be a nuking one - it's technically possible to nuke Seria down before she summons Rize. Rayla will always be summoned without fail though. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3rd Phase: The real challenge. Much like in phase 2, Seria has all the same tricks up her sleeve - DoTs, and Attack debuffs - but also gets buffs like hitcount boosts, heavy HC management, and Injury resistance. Once her 70% threshold passed: Summons Malef & Phoenix. Malef inflicts ailments, BC gauge drains, and LS locks. Very annoying, but easily dealt with through ailment negation and good BC management (especially BC when attacked). Phoenix is the big problem here - HoT, DoT, Damage Reflection and Angel Idol chances. You can deal with this through non-attacking healers (e.g. Elimo & Rozalia) but the Angel Idol chance is the main problem. Both the Phoenix and Malef idles on their 50% thresholds. At Seria's 50% threshold: Nuke which adds an HoT and hitcount boost, as well as injury resistance. At Seria's 10% threshold + every 4 turns after + everytime revived: idles. Doesn't grant damage immunity. UBB nuke granting tristat boosts, DoTs, HC droprate boosts, and a heavy Attack debuff. Note: if you're having trouble with the 3rd phase of the trial, just remember that it's technically possible to nuke her down so that she doesn't summon Phoenix or Malef. Also, you can pretty much nuke Seria down from 10% to 0% and hope that the Angel Idol chance doesn't proc - but it probably will. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope this helped! (^^)/